nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean Star Empire
The Atlantean Star Empire is an Ancient Empire and one of the strongest superpowers in the known universe. It's influence not only encompasses a significant part of the Milky Way Galaxy but also in the rest of the Local Group and Virgo Supercluster including the Andromeda Galaxy, Whirlpool Galaxy and Triangulum Galaxy. Overview History Atlantean Republic Atlantean Civil War Atlante-Lemurian War Atlante-Lemurian Exodus Colonization of Osiris Imperial Expansionism Ancient Contact Fourth Galactic War First Contact 2021 Galactic Cold War Nationality Atlanteans Atlantean often refers to the Indigenous Human Races of the Empire. Atlanteans are split into two Races, the Tlavati and the Rmoahal. While the Tlavati are primarily a Terrestrial Race, the Rmoahal are Semi-Aquatic in nature and spend most of their time in or near bodies of water. Atlans Atlan refers to any Denizen of the Empire that is not Indigenous. This includes Aryans, Lemurians, and various other Non-Human Species and Races. The only exception to this are Hybrids that are descended from Atlantean Blood. Economy Currency 'Rukh' The Rukh is the standard currency of the Empire. They are often seen in the form of Paper Money but are also minted in Coins too. The Rukh symbol is depicted as a spiral with a vertical line crossed through it similar to a Reiki Symbol. A Rukh Coin is made of Platinum and are only pressed in values of 1 Rukh. Paper Rukh however is printed in values ranging from 1 up to 500. Common Rukh values include 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 40, 50, 100, and 500. They have a special watermark to prevent counterfeits from being produced. Debit cards can be used for the currency as well. 'Anik' The Anik is similar to a Cent. There is 100 Anik in a Rukh. These come in the form of coins made from either Gold, Silver, or Copper and are often minted in values of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50. They have a special minting mark that prevent counterfeits from being produced. Debit cards can be used for the currency as well. Trade The Atlantean Star Empire has a Free Trade Market governed by a Fair Trade Policy. Credit cards are outlawed and products are required to have a Fair Price that guarantees both the producers a fair wage and the consumer an affordable deal. Sales tax is a primary form of taxation and so is Import and Export taxes. These steps were taken to ensure poverty remains at a minimum while allowing the average Citizen a chance to advance in wealth. All currency is backed by a Precious Material Standard. The Empire has no central banks and is based on a Credit Union system. In short this allows the citizens to in a sense own the economy and have some control over how their money is used. If loans are provided at all they are made by a mutual agreement between both parties directly with no middleman policies at all and are ensured that debt does not become a grave problem that ruins peoples lives. Government Constitution Bill of Rights Executive Branch Imperial Court 'Imperial Family' The Imperial Family is the top ruling body in charge of the whole empire. The current Imperial Family is the Inlustris Dynasty. This family includes the Emperor and Empress as well as their immediate and extended family. If a Royal marries into this family, the individual Royal and their descendants ascend to Imperial Status. The children and siblings of the Emperor and Empress are referred to as Prince or Princess with others maintaining the title Lord or Lady. 'Royal Houses' The Royal Houses consist of families belonging to hereditary nobility other than the Imperial Family. This includes Kings and Queens as well as Dukes and Duchesses, Marquis and Marquises, Counts and Countesses, and Barons and Baronesses too. Only the Children and Siblings of Kings and Queens are referred to as Prince or Princess, the rest maintain the title Lord or Lady. 'Cabinet' The Cabinet consists of Department Ministers. These run the essential departments that make everyday life in the empire possible. Cabinet Ministers are often appointed by the Royal and Imperial Families but must also be approved by Parliament. 'Privy Council' The Privy Council consists of Advisors to the Royal and Imperial Families. Often referred to as Councilors, these high ranking government officials are appointed by the Royal and Imperial Families directly and often work in close unison with the Cabinet Ministers. 'Retinues' Retinues are the Courtiers of the Royal and Imperial Houses. Retainers and Camarillas are prime examples but Retinues can also include Peerage Members such as Hereditary Knights or even Personal Bodyguards and Teachers as well as Scribes. Sometimes Elders are included in retinues if not from a Royal or Imperial Family such as former Supreme Court Justices. Legislative Branch Parliament 'Senate' The Senate is the Upper House of Parliament. There is a fixed number of Five Senators for every Sector and are elected directly by the Citizens of the Empire. The Senate generally represents a more centralized Federal aspect of Parliament akin to that of the United States Senate. 'House of Assembly' The House of Assembly is the Lower House of Parliament. Representatives are elected directly by the Citizens of the Empire and vary in number depending on Star System population and number of Inhabited Planets in said Star Systems. The House of Assembly is often represented as a Population Based or People Centered aspect of Parliament. Judicial Branch Inquisition 'Supreme Court' The Atlantean Supreme Court consists of Nine Justices appointed by the Imperial Court and approved by Parliament. They are allowed to serve life-long terms but often step down in later years to become Elders in the Imperial Court's Retinues. This court is governed by Discretionary Review. 'Federal Court System' The Federal Court System of the Atlantean Inquisition is a large system that contains two levels of courts below the Supreme Court. The Atlantean Courts of Appeals is the Intermediate Level of courts and are Appellate courts governed by Mandatory Review. The Atlantean District Courts and Atlantean Martial Courts are general federal trial courts. The Atlantean Martial Courts conduct fair trials on Martial Law violations committed by those in Military Service or carry out trials on War Criminals. The most common use of this court is a Court-Martial. The Atlantean District Courts handle civilian trials and lawsuits. Military Atlantean Star Command Atlantean Star Command is the Primary Military Branch of the Atlantean Star Empire. Consisting of Hundreds of Thousands of Starships and Starbases, it consists of at least 500 Armadas armed to the teeth with weaponry and highly skilled and specially trained Atlantean Warriors. Members of Atlantean Star Command include various Nobility, Peerage, and Civilians. Those in service are granted the title Knight and follow a Navy Based Ranking System. This branch is well renowned and feared for their infamy during the Expansionist Era and the Fourth Galactic War. Atlantean Imperial Guard Atlantean Imperial Guard is similar to a National Guard or Defense Force. This branch of military is responsible for Defense of the Interior such as Planets or other Populated Settlements within the Empire. Either by Land, Sea, Air, or even Space, this branch acts as a Last Line of Defense for the territories of the Atlantean Star Empire. Like those in Atlantis Star Command, servicemen are granted the title Knight. Unlike Star Command though, the Imperial Guard follows an Army Based Ranking System. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content